Ember
Ember is one of the Organization's tough member of the ghost unit led by Vlad Plasmius. Canon bio Ember McLain is a hard rocking siren-like ghost girl who feeds off the idol worship of teenagers. Ember's appearance, songs, and character in general portray her as a ghostly embodiment of teenage rebellion and disobedience to authority figures. Ember has long, flaming, blue hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back, she has two locks of hair framing her face which look like a sharp-angled "M" and purple lipstick. Her clothing is sexually attractive and appealing in nature, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. Ember is a seductive hard-rocking ghost teen with disrespect towards any kind of authority figure. She obviously has a great amount of pride in her singing abilities, as she wanted revenge on Dark Danny in The Ultimate Enemy for ruining her vocal cords. She also has somewhat of a childish personality (whilst frequently shouting 1970's phrases such as "dipstick"). She shares her hatred of adult authority with Youngblood, and she is distressed when things don't go the way she wants . She is not above revenge. In all the episodes she was featured as a villain, she has either tried to hurt Danny and/or anyone who defeated/annoyed her in any sort of way. Ember also could get really low in her schemes when it comes to world conquest, as she has used her music to control people, whether it's only mind control or changing one's emotions. Despite being a dangerous enemy, she is not insane or murderous like other ghosts in the series (in fact, she could be considered nothing more than a influential teenager with her own "little" desires to lust). Little is known about her human life. Although judging by her lyrics to her song "Remember" it is theoried that she committed suicide by self cremation which made her somewhat of a tragic villainess, but that is unclear. Her life could've been around the 1970's or 80's because of her use of that time's slang and plans to start a youth revolution in her first appearance (youth revolutions were occuring during the 70's and 80's). According to one of the creators for the show, Ember was an (un)popular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a guy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning﻿ came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously burnt down Being a ghost, Ember has many of the same abilities as other ghostly characters on the show; including but not limited to: flight, invisibility, intangibility, and ghost rays. She also appears to have pyrokinesis, using her flaming hair at least once- which explains name. Whenever people chant her name, the effect seemingly causes her hair to flare wildly and her eyes to glow, thus rapidly increasing her power. If people cease their chanting, her fiery ponytail extinguishes, rendering her powerless. She is an expert electric guitar player. In the episode Fanning the Flames, she uses the guitar as a weapon when she plays a ghostly "love song" to place Danny under a love spell. Appearence in Ultima Ember also involved on assaulting and mayhem even more at the fall of Danny's worlds. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Characters Category:Nightmare Soldiers